whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Applied Sciences
Applied Sciences is a loose confederation of amalgams within the Progenitors that take their Science into the field. History While the concept of the "action scientist" existed before, most Progenitors before the Anomaly were content to spend their time in specialized laboratories and to leave field work to other Conventions. With the loss of several of these research stations, the Applied Sciences found themselves to be experts on life on the Frontlines and their expertise raised the status of several of the Progenitors that had remained in the safety of Earth. In 2008, Applied Science was officially recognized by the Shared Governance Council, the new leadership of the Progenitors left in Earth. While several attempts were made to reorganize them into their own Methodology, the amalgams resist, fearing that it would lead to restrictions in funding and demotion into one of the Micro-Methodologies. They also clamor for a reinstitution of the Pogrom to fight the growing power of Reality Deviants. Culture Applied Science originally sent out to use the technologies developed in the labs, but quickly expanded into fighting Reality Deviants that sought to poison the Sleepers with false cures, be they vampires, Traditionalists or others. They also became outspoken critics of some of the activities of the Union, particularly the Syndicate. The old masters were originally contend with allowing the "youngsters" to blow off steam, believing that they would eventually be tamed or return to the labs. There is a general sense of community across everyone in Applied Sciences which makes complete sense for groups that must band together to defend themselves from outside political pressures. There is even a sense of culture. They idolize scientist-heroes in fiction, from Doc Savage to Bones McCoy to Atomic Robo, even when those heroes have nothing to do with the life sciences. Structure Applied Science is divided into several specialized amalgams from across all Methodologies. * Biosphere Explorers: The Biosphere Explorers work to catalogue undiscovered animals and plants on Earth. Having a strong relation to the Void Engineers as well as the Pharmacopoeists, the Progenitors of this amalgam are found nearly all over the globe and are often forced to work in near isolation for months. * Damage Control: The oldest and most prestigious of the Applied Sciences. Originating in the Phylaxoi of the old Hippocratic Circle, Damage Control was used as a dispatch force of the Administration, with the Genegineers having special jurisdiction about them. With the loss of Administration, Damage Control now works independently. They target test subjects that have escaped Progenitor labs, fight Nephandi and Infernalists that have infested the Convention and keep Progenitor tech out of the eyes of the Sleepers. ** Ethical Compliance: A subsection of Damage Control, Ethical Compliance works to keep the excesses that marked the later years of the 20th century at a minimum. They deal with rogue elements in the Convention and make sure that the often neglected Hippocratic Oath is again taken seriously. * Deviancy Scene Investigators (DSI): DSI lend their forensic abilities to investigation and security, often cooperating with the New World Order and Damage Control for that purpose. They use their skills to discover Reality Deviants, lend aid in investigations, and neutralizing special targets like werewolves. * Médecins Sans Superstition: The second oldest amalgam, these Progenitors focus on curing the sick who live in regions were medical care is rare. In most of these places, people fall back to superstitions, strengthening Reality Deviants and encouraging them to prey on humanity. The Médecins Sans Superstition seek to bring the technocratic paradigm to these people and defend them against those who would exploit them. References * Category:Methodologies Category:Progenitors Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary